Patches
See also: * WoW.com Implemented Patches page for links to official release notes from patch 1.2 on up. * WoW.com Under Development page for info on the next major patch. * WDN UI Version Database at WoWInterface lists all UI file changes, between all patches (including test realm versions). For changes coming in the expansion, see World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade. Patch 2.0.1: Before the Storm See Patch 2.0.1 (Release Notes) for details. *Released: 5 December 2006 http://forums.worldofwarcraft.com/thread.html?topicId=51145118&sid=1 *Interface .toc version: 20000 * NOTE : This is the patch that comes with the TBC installation CDs / DVD Change Highlights: * Looking for Group Interface Tool * New Talents * Revamped honor system * Arena battles * UI Changes Patch 2.0.3 See Patch 2.0.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released : 9 January 2007 * Interface .toc version: 20003 Change Highlights: * Addition of some TBC content * General bugfixes * Dark Portal opening event started Patch 2.0.4 See Patch 2.0.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 12 January 2007 * Interface .toc version: 20003 (no change) Change Highlights: * Several bugfixes Patch 2.0.5 See Patch 2.0.5 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 14 January 2007 * Interface .toc version: 20003 (no change) Change Highlights: * Several bugfixes Patch 2.0.6 See Patch 2.0.5 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 20 January 2007 on Public Test Realms Patch 1.12: Drums of War See Patch 1.12 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 22nd August, 2006 * Interface .toc version: 11200 Change Highlights: * Rogue adjustments and talent revamp. * World Outdoor PvP enhancements. * Cross-Realm Battlegrounds. Patch 1.12.1 See Patch 1.12.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 26th September 2006 Change Highlights: * Major Mount changes Patch 1.12.2 See Patch 1.12.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 13th October 2006 Change Highlights: * Spanish Client bugfix Patch 1.11: Shadow of the Necropolis See Patch 1.11 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 20th June 2006 * Interface .toc version: 11100 Change Highlights: * Mage adjustments and talent revamp. * Shaman adjustments and talent revamp. * Naxxramas, (40-player raid instance), a massive necropolis floating above Stratholme. * API additions Patch 1.11.1 See Patch 1.11.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 28th June 2006 Patch 1.11.2 See Patch 1.11.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 11th July 2006 Patch 1.10: Storms of Azeroth See Patch 1.10 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 28th March 2006 * Interface .toc version: 11000 Change Highlights: * Weather effects * Tier 0.5 armor sets * Priest talent revamp Patch 1.10.1 See Patch 1.10.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 11th April 2006 Patch 1.10.2 See Patch 1.10.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2nd May 2006 Patch 1.9: The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj See Patch 1.9 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 3rd January 2006 * Interface .toc version: 10900 Change highlights: * Instances: The Gates of Ahn'Qiraj ** The Ruins of Ahn'Qiraj (outdoor 20-player instance) ** The Temple of Ahn'Qiraj (indoor 40-player instance) * New Tier 2 Epic Armor Models and graphics * Linked Auction Houses * Multiple Battlegrounds Queues * Raid Dungeons Timers (Forum Post) * Timbermaw Hold Quests Revamp * Paladin Talent Revamp ** New, 15-minute raid versions of blessings, and the ability to bless all members of a certain class with one click * Shard Bags * Food Buffs no longer stack Patch 1.9.1 See Patch 1.9.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 10th January 2006 Patch 1.9.2 See Patch 1.9.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 12th January 2006 Patch 1.9.3 See Patch 1.9.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 7th February 2006 Change highlights: * Valentine's Day support. * Zul'Gurub modified ** Fights changed: Hakkar, Panther, Spider, Bloodlord. ** Number of trash mobs reduced to allow quicker completion. ** Zandalar reputation points increased. ** Loot drop rate modifications * Support for Intel Mac OS X Patch 1.9.4 See Patch 1.9.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 14th February 2006 Change highlights: * Some minor fixes * Guild recruiting channel added Patch 1.8: Dragons of Nightmare See Patch 1.8 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 10th October 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1800 Change highlights: * Silithus - Totally revamped zone for level 60 solo players and 5-man parties. * Four Dragons - The four corrupted dragons from the Emerald Dream * Druid Talent update Patch 1.8.1 See Patch 1.8.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2005 Change highlights: * Battlegrounds ** Certain geometry exploits in Arathi Basin have been fixed. * User Interface ** Fonts should once again display properly. ** Fixed bug preventing UI scripting error messages from wrapping. ** Fixed per-character saved variables for non-English character names. Patch 1.8.2 See Patch 1.8.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2005 This patch has only been rolled out in Europe (because of a bug in the German client). Change highlights: * Fixed a crash with loot-roll messages. Patch 1.8.3 See Patch 1.8.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2005 Change highlights: * Blizzard Launcher * The AddOn button should now properly show on the character selection screen for players using custom interfaces. Patch 1.8.4 See Patch 1.8.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: December 2005 Change highlights: * Minimum battleground time for Mark of Honor received by losers. (10 min) * Feast of Winter Veil preparations. * Bug fixes. * Patch 1.9 preparations. Patch 1.7: Rise of the Blood God See Patch 1.7 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 13th September 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1700 Change highlights: * Zul'Gurub (new 20-player raid instance) * Arathi Basin (15-player resource battleground instance) * Hunter Talents * Stranglethorn Fishing Extravaganza * High-Level Items Patch 1.7.1 See Patch 1.7.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 22nd September 2005 Change highlights: * Altered geometry in Arathi Basin to prevent a possible exploit. Patch 1.6: Assault on Blackwing Lair See Patch 1.6 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 12th July 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1600 Change highlights: * Blackwing Lair introduced * Darkmoon Faire introduced * Battlemasters introduced * Warlock talent trees revamped * Warrior talent trees revamped Patch 1.6.1 See Patch 1.6.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2nd August 2005 Patch 1.5: Battlegrounds See Patch 1.5 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 7th June 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1500 Change highlights: * Battlegrounds are introduced: ** Alterac Valley ** Warsong Gulch * All members of both the Horde and Alliance are reporting low stockpiles of various textile resources! Donations of cloth are now being accepted in the following locations: Darnassus, Stormwind, and Ironforge for the Alliance; Orgrimmar, Undercity, and Thunder Bluff for the Horde. Seek out an official Cloth Quartermaster for more information. Patch 1.5.1 See Patch 1.5.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 14th June 2005 Change highlights: * Fixed an assertion that was preventing Mac clients from playing in the battlegrounds and causing a memory leak on PCs when they did. * Improved error reporting to give more useful information to development. Patch 1.4: The Call to War See Patch 1.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 8th April 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1300 (sic) Change highlights: * Epic Priest quest introduced * Epic Hunter quest introduced * PvP Honor System introduced Patch 1.4.1 See Patch 1.4.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 2005 Patch 1.4.2 See Patch 1.4.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: May 2005 Change highlights: * Minor patch has been released to address a crash issue in 1.4.1. Patch 1.3: Ruins of Dire Maul See Patch 1.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 7th March 2005 * Interface .toc version: 1300 Change highlights: * Meeting Stones * Dire Maul * Azuregos * Lord Kazzak Patch 1.3.1 See Patch 1.3.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: March 2005 Change highlights: * We have fixed a crash bug that would happen infrequently when teleporting. * We have fixed a UI error that could occur in certain zones. Patch 1.2: Mysteries of Maraudon See Patch 1.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 18th December 2004 Change highlights: * Maraudon is introduced: * Gurubashi Arena Event * Cloak / Helm Graphics can be toggled * The first Feast of Great-Winter Event Patch 1.2.1 See Patch 1.2.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 21st December 2004 Change highlights: * Rolling for items in the French and German will now work properly. * Resolved an issue with looting in click to move mode that could cause crashes. * Performance issues occurring with certain CPUs have been resolved. * The EU release version. Patch 1.2.2 See Patch 1.2.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 15th February 2005 Patch 1.2.3 See Patch 1.2.3 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 15th February 2005 Change highlights: * This is a minor patch to address localization issues. Patch 1.2.4 See Patch 1.2.4 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 22th February 2005 Change highlights: * Improved performance when large numbers of players are gathered in a small area of the world. Patch 1.1: World of Warcraft See Patch 1.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 7th November 2004 The US release version. Patch 1.1.1 See Patch 1.1.1 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 17th November 2004 Patch 1.1.2 See Patch 1.1.2 (Release Notes) for details. * Released: 6th December 2004 Pre-release Patches These should not be confused with test realm patches, which use a similar naming system (for example, the test realm patch for 1.12 is called 0.12) * Patch 0.12 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.11 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.10 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.9.1 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.9 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.8 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.7 (Release Notes) * Patch 0.6 (Release Notes) Category:Coming Soon Category:Game Terms Patches